


Quite an Eyeful

by darkfire75



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, bilbo is not amused, who let thorin wander around rivendell alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’mon, just between us, has the halfling got anything worth mentionin’ down there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite an Eyeful

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when the company is staying in Rivendell.

It’s not the first time Thorin has found himself in an awkward situation and it’s certainly not going to be the last, but this is one he won’t ever be able to forget.

The hobbit is frozen, staring wide-eyed at him as he is in mid-undress. Thorin is getting quite an eyeful. Bilbo lets out an undignified squeak and immediately falls back onto the bed, hurrying to pull his trousers back up.

Thorin coughs and turns away. “Forgive me,” he mumbles, his face very red.

"You could have knocked!" Bilbo cries, blushing to the roots of his honey-colored hair.

"I—Yes. I am sorry, Master Baggins."

He wishes the earth would swallow him up now. Perhaps if he told the hobbit he really didn’t see anything…?

Bilbo stomps over to him then, anger and embarrassment all over his face. "Did you want something?”

Thorin turns to look at him. “I got lost. I thought this was my room…” He trails off as he sees the murderous look in Bilbo’s eyes. On one hand, he shouldn’t feel intimidated by the hobbit. After all, he’s taller and much more capable in a fight. On the other hand…

Bilbo suddenly shoves Thorin out of the room with a huff and slams the door shut behind him. Thorin glares at the door but sighs heavily as he makes his way down the winding stairwells of Rivendell. He spies Dwalin a few feet away and starts walking toward to him.

"What’s wrong with _you_?" Dwalin says with a raised brow. "Your face is all red."

Thorin cringes and looks away. “Had a little... _issue_ with the halfling.”

"An ‘issue’? What the hell does that mean?"

Thorin looks pained to even mention it, but Dwalin won’t give up, so he sighs, “I walked into his room while he was dressing.” Dwalin bursts out laughing almost immediately. “Not on purpose!” Thorin growls. “I got lost!”

This only makes Dwalin laugh harder and have to hang onto a pillar to keep himself balanced. “Did you see anything impressive?” he manages to say after awhile.

Thorin can feel the heat rising in his face again. “I saw nothing,” he mumbles.

"Oh, aye, and I’m an elf." Dwalin smirks at his friend and pats him on the back. "C’mon, just between us, has the halfling got anything worth mentionin’ down there?"

Thorin glares at him. “Enough, Dwalin.”

"Ah, his family jewels got you speechless then, eh?"

Thorin shoves him away with a scowl and starts stomping away. Dwalin’s laughter follows him even after he’s made it back to his room.


End file.
